Make Me Understand
by O.oYumiChanO.o
Summary: Grimmjow decides that his going to prove his love to Ichigo and make him understand. But Gin's little 'punishment' earlier as scarred his veiws on love. How will it turn out for Ichi-chan


Yumi: Welcome to Yumi-chan's SECOND yaoi fanfic!!! Now taking requests!!!

Grimmy: Yumi!

Yumi: Yes?

Gimmy: This yaoi thing again! What the fuck!? First Gin, now Strawberry!

Yumi: Yup, yup =]

Ichi: How annoying... Wait...

Kai: Nii-chan!!! Look what Kai found in Nii-chan's bedroom!!!

Grimm/Ichi/Yumi: Nani?

Kai: Kai found this in Nii-chan's inspiration pile!!! *holds up a yaoi doujinshi*

Yumi: GIVE ME THAT (Kai: nope!) I don't own Bleach but I wish I did. GIVE IT, KAI!!! *chases her* EEEEENNNNNJJJJJOOOOYYYY!!!!

* * *

"G-Gimmjow, w-what are you doing?" Ichigo finally spit out.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, just pressed harder against Ichigo causing Ichigo to be smushed against the wall and, smirking, murmured in his ear, "I'm following my primal, hollow instants, Berry. You see, from the moment I first fought ya I've been obsessed with marking ya. Making ya mine. My hollow instincts have only been coaxing me on so now I'm acting before someone else does." He finished his sentence with a sharp nip on Ichigo's ear followed by an apologetic lick.

Ichigo felt his already hot cheeks heat up even more. "Grimmjow, I-I don't understand."

Gimmjow smirked, "Heh, I'll make you understand then." Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and lifted him over his shoulder, an action that made Ichigo squeak. He then carried the carrot-top to his own room. The only thing running thorough his mind that moment was: _This is my only chance, I can't let it go, I won't. _

Somewhere inside of him Ichigo barely heard his inner hollow's cackling**. **"**Face it, King, you were born to be a uke!**" Ichigo wanted to yell at his annoying other half(1) but he couldn't find any comeback. In the darkest corner of his mind something was telling him he wanted this and he couldn't disagree.

As soon as Grimmjow was in Ichigo's room he dropped him on the bed. "Ouch, Grimm-" Before Ichigo could finish his complaint Grimmjow pressed his lips against Ichigo's in a hot, searing, passionate kiss. He threw all pride out the window and pressed back. But the kiss ended way to fast and Grimmjow pulled away. When Grimmjow pulled back he gasped at the sight in front of him. Ichigo's cheeks were flushed and his lips were bruised and parted as he panted for air. His already messy hair was even more tussled and his caramel eyes were half-lidded and clouded with lust. "Grimm, please. Make me understand." Ichigo all but begged.

"You bet I will, Berry." Grimmjow growled then latched on to Ichigo's lips again but this time more forceful. After tried and failing to slip his tongue into Ichigo's mouth he bite the berry's lip. When he opened his mouth to gasp, Grimmjow snaked his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo quickly followed suit. Not one to waste time simply kissing, Grimmjow moved his hand up the berry's shirt.

Calloused fingers caressed pink pecks causing Ichigo's back to arch up. The kiss broke for only a moment so Grimmjow could pull off his own and Ichigo's shirts. He forceful grabbed a handful of ginger locks and reeled the owner's head back, exposing the tanned flesh. He latched onto the neck open for him. Where Ichigo's shoulder met his neck Grimmjow sunk his teeth in and sucked, leaving a large purple bite when he pulled back to observe his work.

Grimmjow leaned up and licked the shell of his ginger-headed maiden(2). His fingers swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped Ichigo's pants and slid gracefully(3) under the waistline of his underwear. He avoided touching Ichigo's painful arousal and caressed his lower hips and upper thighs. The redhead made a strangled noise and breathy gasps. "Hmm... What's wrong, Berry? You want me to touch you. Com'n, Ichi, _beg_ for it."

Ichigo blushed a deeper red but figured that he was already this far, why bring out his pride now? "Please Grimmjow. Make me moan, make me understand." He stopped when the teal-haired man bit down on the shell of his ear and growled. He yanked off Ichigo's jeans and boxers. Then he stepped off the bed and roughly jerked off his obi causing his hakama to pool around his feet. He glanced at his waiting prey and the breath hitched in his throat. Ichigo was like a sex god in all his glory with his cheeks flushed and legs slightly spread suggestively.

Nothing in the world could have prepared Ichigo for what happened next. After slinking back on to the bed, looking oddly cat-like, Grimmjow licked the weeping tip of Ichigo's arousal. With a cocky(4) grin as his only warning, Ichigo felt himself engulf by a wet warmth that made him throw his head back and cry out. Nimble fingers buried themselves in teal locks as tanned hips bucked upward but were quickly restrained. Slowly Grimmjow bobbed his head at a fast speed that the berry could barely keep up with.

The moans were only encouragement for the hollow, coaxing him to push the limits. He has surprised by the shuddering rippling through the smaller body. _He is a virgin if he's cumming so soon, the fun's barely started. _Ribbons of thick, white, liquid pleasure shot down Grimmjow's throat and slightly ran down his chin. He looked up at the trembling boy's eyes. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" He snickered. Without a word, Ichigo reeled him into a forceful kiss and explored his mouth with a curious tongue

Not able to hold himself back any longer, Grimmjow stared down into lust-clouded eyes and smirked. "Listen, Ichigo," he was suddenly serious, "just tell me to stop and I will. As far as I know this is your first time," he flashed a sly grin, "and it hurts the first time."

Ichigo's need out lasted his embarrassment. The fact that he was about to give his virginity to his supposed enemy barely mattered to him, nothing in the world mattered, the only thing that mattered was Grimmjow and having him **NOW**. Without a minute's hesitation Ichigo leaned up and wrapped his arms around the Espada's neck. "If I cared about any of that stuff I'd be gone already," he whispered into the larger man's ear. Grimmjow let out a low growl as the orange-haired male slid back into his laying position. Two fingers were placed at Ichigo's mouth, which he wantonly accepted.

The moist cavern that was Ichigo's mouth made Grimmjow's cheeks flushed as he watched the sexy demon sucked and nip his fingers. Once he thought enough was enough Grimmjow pulled out the digits and slid a slick finger into the form below him.

A very unmanly squeak erupted from Ichigo. It felt like a slow burn ripping inside himself. A second joined the first and scissored inside him. He bit his lower lip to keep from crying. When the third entered Ichigo gripped shoulders, crescent-shaped bleeding marks spilt open on the larger's flesh.

"Shhh, Ichi. I know it hurts now." Grimmjow cooed in his mate's ear. "But..." Ichigo moaned and stared at the male above him with wide eyes. "Your prostate, Berry. Amazing little organ, isn't it?" He chuckled as he removed his fingers. He leaned over, opened the bedside table drawer and took out a half-used bottle. Smirking, he smeared the warm fluid on his painful erection. Grimmjow hooked a hand under one of the other's knees and placed it on his hip. Chocolate met ice blue as he aliened himself with the virgin entrance. "Try to relax." was all he said as fully sheathed himself in his personal berry in one quick movement.

"**AHh**!" Ichigo sunk his teeth into Grimmjow's shoulder as the tears that threatened before flowed free. The feeling was intense. He had suffered wounds varying in size and depth but this, this was true pain. He felt like if he didn't hold on to the form causing said pain he'd crack into two pieces. His eyes screwed shut as he gingerly moved his hips. Only a faint sting was left. "Move." Berry breathed.

At the sound of Ichigo telling him it was safe, Grimmjowstarted a slow pace, trying different angles. A thin film of sweat covered each other them thanks to their earlier activities. He racked his nails down the berry's chest. Angry red marks rose on tan flesh. A loud moan pulled him from his trance. "Grimmjow, please f-faster!" _Heh, found it._ He happily complied to the moaned request.

There it was again, that amazing ball of nerves that made Ichigo writhe and beg for more. That button was pounded relentlessly, over and over. Moans poured from Ichigo's lips. "Grimm... f-fuck... please... Grimm... I-I can't..." He mumbled incoherent words into confusing sentences. The scent of sex hung thick in the air as the two bobies moved and molded like one. Moans, screams, begs and lewd phrases spilled from both forms. A hand enclosed Ichigo's need and his eyes flew open only to be met with the sight of a smirking Grimmjow.

Grimmjow pumped Ichigo in time with his fast thrusts. "Come on, Ichi, come for me, scream my name." The velvet lining of his uke was driving him insane and even without looking he knew the moisture was making him more and more slick was Ichigo's blood mixing with the lube and sweat. Grimmjow didn't dare mention it because it could scare the little berry, after the pleasure was gone Ichigo would notice the pain.

Ichigo was screaming by the time Grimmjow started stroking him. His eyes were screwed shut and he was crying from the intense pleasure he was receiving. "G-Grimmjow... Oh God... Just a little more... Oh God please..." The pace roughened at the whine, becoming wilder and more frenzied. "**GRIMMJOW!**" His toes curled and he dug his fingernails into the larger man's already scarred shoulders. Ichigo's body trembled as he reached his climax, coating them both in his essence.

The clamping of Ichiogo's walls was all it took to push Grimmjow over the edge. He clenched the bed sheets as his eyes screwed shut. "Ichi..go!" he grunted as he filled the body below him. With a few last thrusts to milk out his orgasm he slid out of his new lover and gently flopped down beside him. Ichigo lovingly cuddled against Grimmjow as his eyes slowly shut. Grimmjow wrapped an arm around the smaller and whispered into his hair, "I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I love you, too," a little yawn paused the sentance, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Sleep took over with those words said.

* * *

(A/N):

It's done!!! It took 3 weeks but it's done!!! Finally!!! It was kinda hard and yeah it's a corny ending but whatever. There maybe grammar mistakes take I miss, if there are tell me. Thankies!!! Anyway, Review Pwease!!! Byyyyye.

**_SIDE NOTES!!!_**

(1) No, not like a lover's other half

(2) HeeHees. maiden = virgin + a twist on words

(3) Can Grimmjow do anything gracefully outside of fighting???

(4) Cocky... HAHA!!! I can never say that with a straight face


End file.
